


Late Night

by Jaspurr_Cat



Series: Grimmjow/Isshin Adventures [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drabble based on Ship, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspurr_Cat/pseuds/Jaspurr_Cat
Summary: A drabble written for a ship based on a roleplay on Tumblr. Grimmjow/Isshin is the ship.





	Late Night

The night seemed to never end. Every time he woke up, eyes barely opening to the pale moonlight pooling into the room, he saw it was still night and went back to sleep. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t just sleep peacefully. Despite the warmth radiating from the body of his partner—someone he wholly didn’t believe he’d come to be with—and the closeness of their bodies provided. There’s nothing here that would keep him awake. He’s content, isn’t he? Grimmjow had things he hasn’t had in so long. That was a loving partner, a roof over his head, and peace and quiet. Surrendering to his restlessness, he sat up carefully, shifting the covers away from his body and looked over to Isshin who laid there sleeping. As much as he wanted to touch his stubbly face, he resisted the urge and let the older man sleep. He swung his legs over the side of the bed carefully, sliding on his slippers and fixing the duvet over Isshin before he found a shirt on the floor to put on. Before he threw it over his head, he recognized it to be Isshin’s. One of his work shirts… A smile graced the tired features as he took a deep breath, Isshin’s scent filling his nostrils. He felt at peace, at home whenever he’s around him.

Haphazardly putting on the shirt, not caring to buttoning it and leaving it as it is, Grimmjow made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he had no clue what he would do. He just had to move around and tire himself a little more to gain any ounce of slumber that night. The ex-Espada stood in the middle of it, aimless and tired but unable to fall asleep completely. Blue eyes looked around the kitchen briefly before spotting a lighter sitting on the kitchen table. Why would they have this out? He vaguely remembered being told that he should stop smoking even though he’s already dead. Something about the dislike of cigarettes or something. Was it Isshin or was it Ichigo? Maybe one of the younger sisters. He couldn’t remember who. While it was true that he stopped, he didn’t completely. Some habits die hard; he laughed at that. He went to grab the lighter off the table and looked around for his jacket that he remembered leaving down here. When he saw it draped over the couch, he immediately went for it. Scrambling to find the one thing, he pulled out an old crumbled package of cigarettes. He held it in his palm for a long while, staring at it like some treasured item. Eyes then darted around the kitchen and living room before Grimmjow had sped for the backdoor, gently unlocking it and pushing it open after turning the knob.

Once outside, he let out a shaky breath. It felt like he was a child, almost getting caught for doing something taboo. He sat down on the staircase in front of the door and opened the back of cigarettes. Damn. There was just one left. He took it out and brought it to his lips, holding it between his teeth. The lighter flicked on with a swipe of his thumb as he burned the end of the cigarette. Taking his first breath, he could feel the smoke burning him from the inside out. But it was a familiar burn—one that felt good and made him feel just as warm as he did with Isshin in bed. The night was cool and he was semi-naked essentially. His fist curled around the lighter as he let the smoke roll out of his nose and mouth. How did he end up here? How did he get so candid with Ichigo’s dad? These thoughts ate away at him when he had restless nights, unable to let sleep consume him. The past months spent in the Kurosaki house was the closest thing he’s had to a pleasant time since he came back alive as an arrancar and not some adjuchas. He never wanted to go back to those days again, not a third time after the second. Another inhale of smoke gave him that subtle high of nicotine that he’s craved for so long since stopping with the smoking.

Grimmjow didn’t know how long he had been sitting there anymore by the time he finished the cigarette, crushing it against the concrete and tucking the burnt out bud into the crumbled package to throw away discreetly. He didn’t need anyone to know. As he pressed his palm to push himself up from the ground, he heard the door behind him open and a gentle call of his  _ real _ name. “ Hyosuke.. ” He heard Isshin’s weary voice above him and the blonde turned his head to look up. He was met with exhausted eyes, the bags only exaggerated it. He’s only heard that name used when he and Isshin were busying themselves in each other and getting intimate or if it just slips. He felt too tired to correct him as he squeezed the package in his fists, raising to a stand to meet with Isshin. “ I know. I should be in bed with ya. Go back ta sleep. I ain’t goin’ nowhere. ” He couldn’t help his tone—the one that was always irritable sounding and made him sound annoyed. It wasn’t his intention but he wasn’t exactly thinking anymore.

“ Restless  _ again _ ? ” The question had Grimmjow recoiling slightly. It wasn’t the first time he could be caught not in the bedroom. While he could lie, he didn’t feel up to playing those  _ games _ with Isshin. “ Again. I dunno what’s goin’ on. Jus’ can’t sleep for fuck’s sake. ” Grimmjow grumbled as he made his way inside after Isshin, locking the door behind them. Both of them ended back up in the kitchen where Grimmjow placed the lighter back onto the table where he had found it. The noise caught Isshin’s attention as he watched the ex-Espada replace the lighter on the table he used for the stove during dinner. Looks like he forgot to put it away before the cat could get to it. The silence was reinforced but not awkward as they made it normal between them to have that silence if they just want to be in each other’s presence. But that space between them? It felt a little suffocating but who would make the first move to confront?

Of course, after several moments, it’d be Isshin who took a step forward and took the other by the arm to make him look at him. “ You look like you have something on your mind, Hyosuke. ” The pantera’s eyes widened when he was addressed as such. Typically, Isshin never used his name in such a tone that made him tremble. Grimmjow shook it off though as he does, putting on a scowl and shrugging Isshin’s grip off his arm. “ It ain’t nothin’ ya gotta worry ‘bout, Isshin. I jus’ can’t sleep, alright? ” He looked at him, serious but his voice was wavering. It wasn’t his tiredness.

“ Damn it. You know you can talk to me instead of sheltering everything to yourself. Haven’t we spoken about this? ” Isshin tried not to raise his voice too much.

“ How would ya know I have somethin’ on mah mind? Ya ain’t a mindreader. I already said fer the third time now, I jus’ can’t sleep. If ya just go back to bed, I’ll meet ya there.. Please. ” Grimmjow’s chest was rising and falling with heavier breathes as he blinked rapidly, his head whipping away from Isshin. 

“ You idiot. You’re bothered. I’m not leaving this spot until you ‘fess up. We aren’t going to argue about this. You have to understand that I  _ care _ about you. ”

Grimmjow had no response. He was leaning over the dinner table, his palms resting on it as he felt like he was really suffocating. The words Isshin said was spinning around him.  _ He cared. He said I ain’t gotta shelter anything. What am I sheltering? _

“ Hyosuke.. ” Isshin placed more emphasis on that name, a hand extending to grab Grimmjow’s shoulder but that was met with a smack. The pantera’s eyes were watery as he stared back at Isshin now, arm raised where he had hit his hand away from him.

“ Don’tcha call me tha’. Ya know I dun like it. We might be buddy-buddy an’ havin’ a grand ol’ time but that doesn’t give ya much permission ta use my name like that. ” Grimmjow doesn’t know what his own emotions were. Tears were streaming down his face, dripping onto Isshin’s shirt as he stumbled back against the dinner table after his short outburst. He used the sleeves to wipe away his tears as his other hand gripped on tight to the table. “ Fuck, fuck, fuck.. ” He cursed under his breath.

He hated crying. It made him feel so pathetic.. So fucking weak when he does. Having grown up with the ideas that he should toughen up and be strong, yet he was losing it before Isshin. He couldn’t face it, face  _ him _ . His emotions overwhelmed him to the point of crying. He felt that Isshin didn’t love him in the way that he loved him back. He felt lacklustre as a partner, unable to provide for him emotionally and physically despite the assurance he’s received in the past.

“ I’m so.. fucking sorry. I-I love you so damn much but I feel like.. I ain’t doin’ enough fer you. I come in an’ outta the house as I please without showin’ a sign’a gratitude. Ya provided so much fer me here tha’ I couldn’t possibly reciprocate it back without feelin’ like a piece’a shit an’ a deadbeat.. ” Through his words, he was crying and sniffling. He didn’t know what Isshin was thinking and he could never know. The man was so shrouded in mystery despite being so open that Grimmjow felt like he was so far from him. This man was once married but became a widow after an incident. Grimmjow doesn’t know her beyond an image on the wall and a name he’s heard Isshin speak of. It was almost like doing a disservice to her husband.

“ Grimmjow.. You’re such an idiot but you’re mine, ” Isshin attempted to pull apart Grimmjow’s arm from his face. Fortunately, the pantera seemed to have given into it willing as he could see the wet stains on his shirt sleeve. Crouching down some to see the teary face on the other, he used his other hand to lift up his face and allowing him to look into those  **beautiful blue eyes** that he fell for. “ You think I care about what you could be doing for me? You’re the last person I’d imagine to share a bed with but that doesn’t matter because you’re always there if you aren’t running around, protecting the town from remaining hollows. You’re doing more than you know. You know how to handle my children while I’m away. You help around the house when I’m gone. You think I don’t notice the laundry being done? Or the bedsheets getting changed periodically? You do shit, okay? You’re not a deadbeat or a piece of shit. ” Isshin loved this man for bringing back something he’s missed in his life since his wife died. Being a widow was hard especially with young children and then with Ichigo who loved his mom so much. He has been grateful for him being here.

Grimmjow had managed to calm himself down but he was still shaky, his body trembling softly. His eyes were red and puffy. It wasn’t a good look honestly. Grimmjow was able to bring his hand to hold onto Isshin’s shoulder as he parted his lips, leaning in and whispering. “ Kiss me like ya mean it, Isshin. ”

Upon hearing the request, Isshin let out an amused chuckle, seeing that his cat was still the same as ever. He happily obliged and pressed forward to close their gap, lips pressing against each other in a deep, loving kiss. Grimmjow was more than glad to reciprocate it, playfully nipping at Isshin’s bottom lip while snaking his arms around the elder’s neck. Two larger hands settled at his hips, tugging the two closer as they continued to make out. Slowly, Grimmjow moved his lips downward from Isshin’s lips, kissing along that stubbly jaw he so admires. Soft nips at the neck where the cat loved to mark the most as he pulled away from Isshin with a look of intensity. The dining table shifted under their weight as Isshin leaned more on the younger and Grimmjow reciprocating actions by bringing Isshin back towards his face until he found his lips again. This time, there’s a certain hunger as he kissed him, tongue grazing over rough lips for entrance.

Hips grounded together, developing erections rubbed against each other. Grimmjow couldn’t help the low growls from escaping as he was grinding against Isshin. There’s something about being towered over by someone as big as Isshin. His body enveloped Grimmjow almost perfect as he thrust his hips against Isshin’s to provoke a noise or two. Something that always drove the pantera crazy to hear. Of course, if he played his cards right, he’d reap his rewards. When Isshin’s low groan hit his ears, he could feel his cock twitch in his boxers.

“ Someone’s hard, huh.. ”

“ Yea, as if ya ain’t too, babe. ”

A chuckle was shared between the two before Isshin gave him  _ that _ look and next thing he knew, Grimmjow was thrown over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. If it wasn’t the dead middle of the night and he didn’t want to cause a riot in the house that could disturb the neighbors, he’d be yelling and demanding to be put down. Instead he opted to scowl as he’s carried to their bedroom and then promptly thrown down that knocked the wind out of him. He hated how Isshin could so easily carry him over his shoulder and throw him. It’s almost unfair that he couldn’t do the same to him.

Isshin topping him once they’re there made him feel so small and powerless. Much like a big bear versus just an average panther. He could only rely on his speed to save himself then. It wasn’t before long that his mouth was occupied once more by the older male, no way to refuse now that he’s trapped here. They finally pull apart when they both couldn’t breathe anymore. He could see how Isshin was staring down at him. Dressed in his shirt that barely fit his slender yet still muscular frame, cock hard and throbbing in his boxers and utterly desirable in such a state.

A hand moved to his hip again, holding onto it as Isshin lowered himself down to Grimmjow’s body and started kissing all over. From his neck to his clavicle to his navel and just where the band of his boxers met skin. His arousal dripped onto his boxers and Isshin made quick work of his boxers and discard them off to the side. The shirt obviously stayed because that was the best part about this. Grimmjow’s erection bobbed against his pelvis, demanding Isshin’s attention with the way it leaked precum. Isshin’s free hand would play with Grimmjow’s cock and balls, the rough hand wrapped around the length of it and jerked slowly. **Aw.. fuck.**

That felt so good. There’s always more pleasure to when Isshin jerked him off. Low, breathy moans left Grimmjow’s lips as he watched Isshin work his hand on his cock. He also noticed how Isshin was straining in his sweatpants he had on. And the cat never played nicely, bringing up his knee to push against Isshin’s erection that caused the older to falter and stutter in his movements. That brought a grin to the cat’s face as he continued his ministrations on the other. When it seemed like it was never going to end, he felt Isshin’s hand leave his cock and Grimmjow let out an annoyed growl. He didn’t make further comments as he watched Isshin move back and start to undress the rest of himself, the sweats and underwear was coming off to show the cock that Grimmjow have had the fortunate enough opportunity to take it on multiple occasions. He hated how perfect Isshin was. Nice, cut cock with girth and length that would leave him sore for couple of days after. Grimmjow looked between Isshin and his cock, licking his lips like a starved man.

“ C’mere. ” Isshin made a comethiter motion with his finger and beckoned his cat to come forward. Grimmjow’s Adam’s apple bobbled in his throat as he pushed himself up and  _ crawl  _ towards Isshin on all fours. Resting on the heels of his feet, he presented to the  _ hungry cat _ his meal with a sly smirk that Grimmjow scowled at. Nonetheless, Grimmjow pushed up the sleeves of the shirt of one arm and reached out to grab the base of his cock, leaning forward. He wasn’t shy about sucking cock. He’s never been. Without a second thought, he was already swallowing up Isshin’s cock with his mouth and throat. While the size would be frightening for an amateur, Grimmjow hated to admit that he couldn’t take Isshin’s cock into his mouth. Slowly, he took him inch by inch into his mouth until he was nearly at the base, the head of his cock pressing up against the back of Grimmjow’s throat who showed no signs of choking. He closed his eyes to focus on pleasuring his partner. Grimmjow's tongue was very akin to a cat's. The roughness and sandpaper-esque texture added to the stimulation as he pressed his tongue up to the bottom of Isshin's cock while he bobbed his head. Starting slowly, he worked his way to taking deeper swallows of his cock. This was a fluid motion for Grimmjow as he placed one hand on Isshin's thigh to better support himself up. The noises he heard above him only egged him on. He loved it when Isshin made those sexy noises that made him so damn horny. Isshin's hand in his hair, gripping into blue tresses where pale blonde hair was growing out now. The slight nudge of his head to take  _ all  _ of Isshin into his mouth was enthralling. While he preferred to have control and be in control, surrendering it to Isshin's will provided to be so hot.

Grimmjow can feel his lungs burning as Isshin's cock choked him out. His lungs are begging for air and he pulled off when he had enough, coughing while gasping simultaneously for some air. Drool dribbled down his chin as he looked up to Isshin with lustful eyes. " Yer dick'll never fail t'almost kill me. " Grimmjow smirked up at him as he sat up, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. " 'Suppose we gotta get ta the best part, " Grimmjow couldn't possibly smirk wider than he already is.

Fingertips barely ghosted over Isshin's still hard erection. Grimmjow laid back and presented himself in the most lewd manner he could. Back to the bed, sprawled in Isshin's shirt and cock hard, he spread his legs for the older male and coerced him forward with a lick of his lips, eyeing up and down his body like he's a snack. It really wasn't before long he had Isshin on top of him again, his legs were bowed back as he was forced basically in half. He could feel Isshin's dick pressing to his ass and he loves it. The moment was fueled by lust and desire yet it utterly felt so intimate. He could feel Isshin's hand move to his ass, caressing the curve of it under his palm before delivering a solid slap to it that made the man jolt in his spot. Fingers trail inward, pressing gently to his outer rim. Before he forgot, Isshin had Grimmjow reach over for the lube sitting on their nightstand. Once retrieved, he gave it to Isshin to popped the cap and coated his fingers deliberately before smearing it across Grimmjow's asshole. Tossed off to the side, Isshin went back to more  _ pressing _ matters. He pressed an experimental finger to his hole, slowly slipping it in as Grimmjow hissed below him, feeling himself being forced open around Isshin's thick fingers. No matter how many times they've done this, it'd always feel so tight. Another finger followed suit as a mewl was forced out of Grimmjow’s lips. That had Isshin smirking as he slowly drew his finger out and pushed them back in. He pulled his finger into a scissoring motion, pushing against Grimmjow’s slick walls and eliciting a low moan from his lips. 

Isshin kept fingering Grimmjow, adding a third finger along the way before he felt that the other was prepared enough to take him. Grimmjow remained silent all throughout, surprisingly enough for a chatterbox whose mouth only served to make sarcastic and antagonistic remarks. Grimmjow’s legs were still pushed back, held in place by Isshin’s hands as he looked down between them, bringing his cock to rest against Grimmjow’s ass. A hand is brought down to help guide his cock along the inner caresses of his ass before bringing the tip to the rim. “ Are you ready? ”

“ Always, ” he chided.

It happened oh so quickly. Isshin let the tip slide in, using his hips to angle it better as he pressed in further, burrowing his cock deep inside of Grimmjow’s body. With how big he is, Grimmjow could  **feel** it inside of him. There’s no argument in that one. Every raw inch of his boyfriend filled him up to the very core, his body shuddering until Isshin bottomed out. “ Fuck.. Yer always so damn big, ” he cursed but it wasn’t a complaint. Isshin felt so fucking amazing when he’s going to fuck him like this. He had no reason to argue against it.

It took every ounce of Isshin’s body to not want to start moving. To not want to completely destroy this cat like he knows he loves. His will proved stronger as he started to move slowly, dragging his hips out and then back in. It was agonizing but until he could hear his pantera beg beneath him then why should he give into the satisfaction?

Grimmjow’s eyes darkened, looking up at Isshin with a scowl for his slow pace. This was a game now and Isshin would usually win. His fingers curled into the bedsheets as he felt Isshin’s cock rubbing so nicely against his walls. He had to hold back his noises, swallowing them down with slight grunts every time Isshin moved. “ Ya f-fucker.. I know ya want me ta beg fer yer cock… Jus’ give m-me the damn thing already. We’re both in need an’ yer bein’ a damn t-tease. ” He grounded out between gritted teeth, bangs clinging to his dampened forehead and body trembling in anticipation.

Without as much as a warning, Isshin’s hand moved to support Grimmjow’s hips and he began to quicken his pace enough to satisfy the impatient male. A rhythm formed as Isshin fucked Grimmjow exactly how he liked him, angling his hips so that it hit every good spot he knew would make the younger cry out. Grimmjow had his pride but there’s nothing stopping from lustful moans escaping pink lips. Every thrust elicited some kind of noise from him and he hated it. Isshin was just too good at what he does. The pleasure was always increased tenfold than Grimmjow felt by himself or with toys. Feelings were never the same anymore. Loneliness was once his vice; now has turned into nothingness where he felt whole again with Isshin. In every aspect, he felt completed and he did the same for Isshin. The way they were made almost for each other despite the bickering caused by their daily problems. That never broke them up as they made love any time of the day. He felt intimate with Isshin and he could be as carefree as he wanted. Grimmjow could only peer up at Isshin through half lidded eyes as his ass was being fucked so deliciously. The smack of their hips filled the room; every nook and cranny was taken by their lovemaking. Normally, it’d be a lot more passion and heat driven but tonight seemed more about enjoying each other.

“ I love ya, babe.. ” Grimmjow said between his lascivious noises.

“ I love you too. ”

Isshin focused on Grimmjow’s expressions and the way his body reacted as he moved his hips, leaning over to kiss his partner. Moaning into his mouth while he made out with Grimmjow was very hot. The way his lips parted because of Isshin’s actions drove him wild for the younger. For a second, he felt not so old and felt reinvigorated as he was in his youth. Kneeding Grimmjow’s firm behind in his palm while he made good work on his asshole, filling it up with his cock in every thrust. Gradually, he picked up the speed until he was outright pounding the younger into the mattress. The bed creaked as a result, headboard slamming into the wall and Grimmjow was pressed deeper into the mattress without a choice. He was drawing close to his end, fatigue already settling in only because it was so late and they decided to have sex.

Grimmjow responded accordingly as Isshin got quicker and quicker. He could feel his legs getting numb and sore from being pressed back so far. He’s flexible enough but it still hurts at the end of the day. His eyes were now shut as he used one of his shaky hands to find his neglected erection and wrapped his hand around it to jerk off. It’s not like Isshin’s hand but it was enough. It’ll suffice until they both came. He jerked it erratically with no proper rhythm, wanting to get closer to an orgasm so he can cum with his partner. Grimmjow’s chest was heaving with heavy breaths as he moaned enough to fill the whole house even. His hand didn’t leave his cock as Isshin held steadfast to his legs and fucked him hard. This was the only way they’ll both get off.

“ F-F-Fuck  **_!!_ ** I’m g-gonna cum, babe! ” Grimmjow cried out as he came on himself, some of it splashing onto Isshin’s chest and the rest landed on his own. While Isshin wasn’t exactly done yet, he fucked Grimmjow through his orgasm until he let out a quiet moan of his own, cock throbbing while he came inside. Grimmjow felt the warm cum fill him as Isshin slowly dragged his hips back until he completely was out. Both of them were sweaty messes, especially Grimmjow. Isshin went to reach for the tissues this time, grabbing a few to clean off his cock and then assisted in cleaning off his partner of his cum and the cum he shot into him.

Grimmjow slowly dragged himself up, feeling his ass real sore from that experience. He’s feeling tired now unlike before as he leaned toward Isshin to grab his arm and give him a quick peck on the lips and a small but genuine smile. It was a rare case that he showed them at all. He made quick work of the shirt, slipping it off and into the laundry basket before grabbing a few tissues from the box and cleaned his asshole of the remaining cum before he’d put anything back on. He found his discarded boxers and slipped them on, trashing the dirty tissues before returning to the bed on wobbly legs. He immediately went to lay down, eyes staring over at Isshin’s back and his ass who was just now putting on underwear. Grimmjow waited tiredly for his boyfriend to return before cuddling in right next to him, leg over his and arm draped over his waist.

“ G’night, babe. ”

“ Goodnight. ”


End file.
